


Goggles → Sunglasses

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: The other day’s scene kept stuck in Taichi’s head, especially how nervous and gloomy Daisuke felt. Going to College seemed the usual routine for him now, as he walked down the street for class. However, that day he did get lost in his thoughts after class and passed through a few stores. He saw something shining orange and yellow, very goofy and sunny. It reminded him Daisuke’s grin energy.And he obviously wanted to cheer that kid up.So he had an idea.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Goggles → Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER FREE, yes. And it's all a theory/headcanon based on a shot from the iconic goggles in one of the PVs.  
> Listen, I love the goofy glasses so much and they need a backstory imo.  
> Something on the same levels of the V-Tamer Taichi's goggles (possibly Anime Taichi's goggles too)
> 
> And I TaiDai'ed because yeah. Why not?

Taichi was staring at something particular being handed to him. The person holding said object was definitely giving the iconic accessory back.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t deserve them.”

It was a shock. Taichi never expected to hear _that_ reason to get his goggles back. Daisuke always had been a little puppy person, bubbly and optimistic enough to make that wording strange. To Taichi, Daisuke deserved them as much he had deserved in the past. Hearing that caused some inner conflict between taking them back and refusing them. Not like Taichi _wanted_ his goggles, but he was in doubt what to do. Yes, he could accept Daisuke’s statement and do nothing… But deep down he wanted to do something.

“No, they’re yours now” Taichi gently replied.

“Take them back!” Daisuke insisted, he felt upset with Taichi’s refusal.

“You deserve them, that’s why I gave them to you.”

“No, I… I don’t want them anymore!”

“Why?”

“Because I’m tired of being a hero! I almost died trying to save the world, I caused more trouble to you and the others because of not being a good lead!”

“That’s not true.”

“Please, take them away from me!!”

Taichi frowned, disappointed with that exchange. Daisuke now wasn’t like the silly and happy child he used to talk with, to visit and to admire him. Was Daisuke breaking their bond of friendship with that gesture? Aren’t they friends anymore?

“I know that you’re going a tough phase, but it wasn’t because of you that all those things happened to us. Please, don’t say that.”

“Sorry Taichi, but I want to quit. Get a normal life, study hard for tests, eat junk food with friends, play games, everything a normal kid had and I hadn’t.”

“You’re a normal kid and you had those.”

“I didn’t expect to fell all of this pressure…!! Please take them back. I broke our promise, I do not deserve to wear them.”

It doesn’t matter, he wouldn’t give up on trying to retrieve the goggles back to Taichi. No matter what Taichi said, the traumatic experience kept haunting Daisuke enough to not hear his senior's words.

Taichi sighed, “Ok, I will take them back, but only to keep them safe for you. When you feel better and want them back, just tell me. OK, bud?”

“… Do you think… Someday I will deserve them again?”

“Of course! You’ve done so many things for everyone, for Hikari, for me. You had done nothing wrong, it wasn’t your fault. Please, don’t be so harsh with yourself Daisuke.”

Daisuke’s hand was shaking, he was about to cry. Taichi _had_ seen Daisuke like that before, for silly reasons mostly. But none of them for being so distressed with the events that had happened to them. Then old words spoken by Yamato echoed in his mind.

“It’s okay to cry. Don’t hold it.”

Daisuke glanced at Taichi, surprised. Oh Taichi knows him very well, it was like Taichi has access to Daisuke’s mind by a link between them. Kinda like the Jogress link.

“Really, you had too much lately. It’s okay to cry. I’m here for you.”

“Th…thanks.”

“… I think you need a break for this, don’t overdo it. While you’re out, we will protect the world for you. Once you get healed, you can come here and take these goggles back. They’re yours now. And I will be only holding them for you, got it?”

“… okay.”

The other day’s scene kept stuck in Taichi’s head, especially how nervous and gloomy Daisuke felt. Going to College seemed the usual routine for him now, as he walked down the street for class. However, that day he did get lost in his thoughts after class and passed through a few stores. He saw something shining orange and yellow, very goofy and sunny. It reminded him Daisuke’s grin energy.

And he obviously wanted to cheer that kid up.

So he had an idea.

“What’s inside the box?” Daisuke was staring at a blue box tied with an orange ribbon. It was the colors of the crests he got.

“Please open it” Taichi said calmly.

“The goggles ain’t inside it, or are?” he squinted his eyes.

“I kept my promise, they’re safe at home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, do you trust me or not?”

“Is it a prank?”

“W-why would I try to!?”

“Is it Yamato’s harmonica?”

“Just open it already! And Yamato wouldn’t give you his harmonica.”

“Ok ok, opening…” He opened the box, and saw a pair of rounded glasses, orange glass and black frame. He frowned “Wha-what is this?”

“They reminded me of you so…”

“They remind me those tycoon glasses.”

“I thought they could cheer you up, help you get some inspiration for your cooking research–”

“OH MY GOD TAICHI YOU’RE A GENIUS! I needed something NEW! To be a NEW me! This is the day in which I will start putting all my efforts on my dreams! And these new buddies here will be the courage I needed to follow them! YOUR courage. They’re orange, your color, my color, yes.”

Taichi blinked.

“With these I will gain charisma points! I will become popular! I will improve my skills! It’s my new lucky charm! Thank you so much for giving me the answer to my dilemma! I feel so much relieved.”

Taichi smiled, but he couldn’t ask a question because…

“No, keep the goggles. For this moment, I’m not a hero. I’m just myself, and I want to work harder on my life goal first. If a digimon appear and I get time to give a hand… Maybe I give you all a hand.”

“But–”

“You always had been the lead, Taichi. You’re very good at leading people and cheering them up.”

“Sora wouldn’t agree, the hairpin gift at first made her angry–”

“No, take it. You’re good at helping people. So go after that. The Chosen Children needs someone like you, please keep doing that for me.”

“But will you return someday?”

“I’m not totally quitting. I’m taking my vacations from the job.”

Taichi chuckled, that was the Daisuke he always knew. Daisuke smiled back and put the sunglasses on. It was very goofy and fit the boy nicely.

At least… Taichi felt happy by seeing Daisuke smiling again.


End file.
